Peri Gigi
by xxuayang
Summary: "Kau bukan hanya mengobati perih di gusiku. Kau juga mengobati perih di hatiku. Tapi, kau itu menyebalkan! Dasar old man" -Moonbin [top!Eunwoo x bottom!Bin] Binwoo ASTRO fanfiction. Eunbin Cha Eunwoo x Moon Bin


_Kau bukan hanya mengobati perih di gusi-ku. Kau juga menyembuhkan perih di hatiku._

=**Peri Gigi**=

"Tapi, bukankah aneh jika sudah umur 20 tahun dan masih tumbuh gigi?"

Bin mengusel-ngusel kepalanya di perpatahan leher Rocky. Sebelah tangan Bin masih memegangi handuk yang ia gunakan untuk mengompres giginya yang sakit.

"Pertumbuhan terhenti ketika berumur lebih dari 25 tahun, dasar _hyung_ bodoh"

Rocky menepak kepala Bin kasar. Membuat Bin meringis kesakitan karena pergerakan dadakan Rocky tersebut tidak hanya menyakiti kepalanya melainkan gusinya pun robek.

"Yakkk, dasar sialan"

"Aku kencan dengan Sanha dulu. Kau, pergilah ke dokter gigi sendiri"

Bin melempar tasnya ke arah Rocky yang sigap menangkapnya disertai dengan cengirannya. Melihat Rocky yang berjalan ke arahnya dan memberikan tas-nya pun membuat Bin menghela napas pasrah.

Mau bagaimana lagi? Ketika teman dekatmu sudah memiliki kekasih. Mereka akan mengutamakan kekasih mereka. Bukan teman mereka lagi.

"Di dekat kampus, ku dengar ada klinik baru. Jika kau malas ke Rumah sakit, lebih baik mampir ke klinik untuk periksa"

"Malas. Tidak ada temannya"

Rocky yang merasa tak enak pun mulai duduk kembali di sebelah Bin. Rocky tahu jika teman Bin bisa dihitung jari. Rocky juga tahu jika Bin pernah makan sendirian di kantin kampusnya.

Bin tidak seperti kekasih Rocky yang dapat berbaur dengan orang di sekitarnya. Bin terlalu canggung untuk orang yang baru dikenal.

"Kudengar dokternya masih muda loh"

"Aku lebih suka yang sudah tua, lebih berpengalaman"

"Dan lagi, dokternya tampan"

Bin mendengus kesal. Bin memang menyukai para dokter yang memiliki harum tubuh obat dan higienis. Tapi, Bin masih menyukai dokter wanita yang cantik. Bukan dokter pria. Demi apa, Bin ingin sekali menenggelamkan Rocky jika sudah menganggapnya gay.

"Pergilah, aku akan menelpon Jinwoo-_hyung_ untuk menemaniku"

Rocky yang semula tertawa pun terdiam. Rasa tidak enak makin menelusup dalam ke hatinya. Ayolah, ingatan Rocky akan jadwal kuliah hyung-nya yang satu itu sudah di luar kepala. Rocky ingat jika Jinwoo masih ada satu mata kuliah. Yang artinya, tidak mungkin Bin mau repot-repot menunggu hingga Jinwoo selesai.

_Bin benar-benar tidak pandai berbohong_.

"Cepatlah, bisa-bisa Sanha marah padamu"

Dan, Rocky ingat satu hal jika ucapan Bin itu mutlak. Jika, Rocky masih diam di sebelah Bin. Bisa-bisa ia dapat bogem mentah dari Bin.

"Baiklah, aku duluan"

Bin masih diam di bangku kantin kampusnya. Ia masih menatap mahasiswa lainnya yang hilir mudik berjalan dengan tawa mereka. Tidak ada satupun orang yang berjalan sendirian. Melihat hal itu hanya membuat gigi kecil Bin sakit.

Tunggu, apa aku belum menceritakan tentang kenapa gigi kecil Bin sakit?

Singkatnya, saat akhir ujian tengah semester kemarin. Gigi baru Bin tumbuh dan langsung mengoyak dan merusak struktur gigi rapih Bin.

Banyak orang yang mengatakan gingsul itu cantik. Tapi, tidak bagi Bin. Gigi gingsul yang tumbuh di antara gigi geraham bagian dalam membuatnya kesakitan. Selain gusinya dirobek oleh sang gigi baru. Makan pun menjadi tidak senikmat dulu.

Pada akhirnya, Bin memutuskan untuk ke dokter dan mencabut gigi barunya itu sebelum tumbuh besar. Namun, mana tahu jika nyatanya Bin harus dioperasi hanya karena mahluk kecil yang mengganggu kegiatan makannya dan yang tumbuh dengan cepat itu.

Yang lebih menyebalkan. Bin sedang menggunakan behel _lingual_ sejak lima bulan terakhir. Demi apa, kalian dapat mengerti kenapa bisa Bin berubah menjadi mahluk yang manja parah. Gusi terkoyak, gigi dan rahang yang ditarik paksa.

Menjadi cantik dengan gigi mungil yang rapih benar-benar membuat Bin setengah gila.

"Ha~ah"

Bin mengambil tasnya dan berjalan gontai meninggalkan kampusnya. Handuk yang ia gunakan untuk mengompres giginya pun tak lupa ia buang ke tempat sampah.

Jangan kaget. Bin selalu mengganti handuknya. Orang kaya memang suka begitu. Habis pakai buang. Tidak peduli masih bagus atau tidak. Toh, Bin akan membeli handuk baru yang lebih lembut.

"Woahhhhhh. Kenapa fashion bulan ini cantik sekali?"

Bin menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap setelan pria yang berada di dalam salah satu toko yang Bin lewati. Bin tersenyum dalam hati mengingat bulan ini sudah memasuki musim dingin. Wajar saja, jika fashion bulan ini terlihat lebih menggoda dengan warnanya yang hangat.

"Saldo ATM-ku cukup tidak ya?"

Bin menyeringai kecil melihat mesin ATM berada tepat di sebelah toko tersebut. Dengan senyum cerah yang menempel di wajah cantiknya Bin ikut mengantri untuk memasuki bilik ATM.

Awal bulan. Wajar saja jika banyak orang yang mengantri. Semua orang berlomba-lomba untuk menghabiskan uang mereka dengan membeli banyak hal.

Tidak heran mengingat jika toko-toko di pinggir jalan menuju rumah Bin benar-benar meminta untuk dimasuki. Melihat dari balik jendelanya saja sudah membuat orang tertarik.

Brukkk.

Duaghh.

_Strike_

Bin menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Air matanya sudah menetes perlahan menahan nyeri.

_Sakit_.

Bin tidak peduli dengan kepalanya yang mengenai jalan dan lecet. Ataupun, hidungnya yang mengeluarkan darah segar. Bin hanya peduli dengan gigi mungilnya.

Pokoknya, siapapun orang yang menabrak Bin harus bertanggung jawab.

"Kau tidak apa?"

"Apa sakit?"

"Eoh? Kau menangis"

"Anak jaman sekarang ternyata lemah"

Tidak. Bin tidak menangis. Ini respon cepat dari tubuhnya saat saraf ditubuhnya mengenali rasa sakit. Karena, pada dasarnya Bin memang tidak menangis. Camkan itu wahai orang asing!

"Aangg"

Bin berkedip polos menatap sosok yang berjongkok tepat di depannya. Seolah terhipnotis, Bin tidak sadar jika sebuah tangan tengah menyingkirkan kedua tangan Bin perlahan.

Plakk.

Seolah tersadar. Bin langsung menepis tangan orang asing itu. Dan, sedikit mundur perlahan. Bin tidak suka orang asing yang bersikap baik terhadapnya. Bagi Bin, orang asing yang baik itu mencurigakan.

_Mau bagaimana lagi. Bin lebih sering bertemu dengan orang asing yang tidak mau mengulurkan tangannya. _

"Hei, aku peri gigi" Bin menyipitkan matanya menatap sosok yang mengaku peri gigi itu. "Dan, aku akan mengobati lukamu"

_Twitch_.

Bin lebih memilih orang asing yang mencemoohnya ketika jatuh atau malah tidak mempedulikannya ketimbang orang asing yang malah mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum manis di depannya.

Dan lagi, ada apa dengan kata 'peri gigi' itu?!

_Menggelikan_.

"Aku dokter gigi. Namaku, Cha Eunwoo"

Bin menautkan kedua alisnya. Ia langsung memalingkan wajahnya seolah menolak bantuan dari sang dokter tampan itu.

"Aku bisa mengurusnya sendiri!"

Eunwoo tersenyum lembut saat Bin bangkit dari duduknya. Dengan sigap Eunwoo mengikuti pergerakan Bin dan langsung memeluk pinggang Bin.

"Ulululu~ adik manis"

_What the..._

Manik mata Bin menyipit tajam seolah mampu mengiris tubuh Eunwoo menjadi beberapa bagian. Demi apa?! Ada apa dengan Eunwoo yang memanggil Bin dengan sebutan '_adik manis_'?! Benar-benar menjijikkan!

Duaghh.

Karena kesal, Bin dengan santai menendang kemaluan Eunwoo. Maaf-maaf saja. Bin tidak dalam kondisi baik yang akan bersikap manis kepada orang asing.

"Arghh"

Eunwoo meringis kesakitan saat tulang selangkanya bertemu dengan sebelah lutut Bin. Niat bercandanya untuk membuat Bin tertawa malah berakhir menyedihkan.

_Bin benar-benar jauh dari kata manis_.

"Baiklah, cukup bercandanya. Sini aku lihat lukamu"

"_Hyung_~"

Bin dan Eunwoo menoleh bersamaan ke arah Rocky yang entah dari mana datangnya. Pemuda bertubuh mungil itu langsung meneliti tubuh Bin dari atas sampai bawah. Tidak lupa dengan banyaknya pertanyaan yang ia lempar kepada Bin.

"Ku kira kau akan ke rumah sakit. Tapi, ternyata kau penasaran dengan klinik yang kubicarakan itu ya?"

Rocky menyeringai kecil. Ia menduga jika Bin datang ke klinik itu dengan bermodal harapan dapat bertemu dengan dokter tampan yang ia bicarakan di kampus tadi.

Namun, jika saja Rocky tahu kebenarannya. Teman kecil Bin itu pasti sudah mencari tahu siapa pelaku dari insiden penabrakan tadi.

Bin mengulum bibir tipisnya. Ia tidak berniat ke rumah sakit jika sendirian. Dan, ia juga tidak berniat ke klinik manapun. Bin hanya berniat untuk pulang dan terlelap di kasurnya.

Tapi, dalam kondisi seperti ini. Bukankah, Bin harus berbohong? Jika Bin tidak berbohong. Pasti Rocky akan memarahinya lagi. Tapi, jika Bin berbohong Rocky akan menyangka Bin benar-benar _gay_.

"Iya"

Eunwoo menatap Bin kaget, berbanding terbalik dengan Rocky yang tersenyum cerah. Rocky jadi merasa jika tidak masalah jika ia meninggalkan Bin tadi di kampus. Bin jadi berani ke dokter gigi sendirian.

"Kurasa _hyung_-mu itu sudah bertemu dengan dokter-nya"

"Benar juga. Kau berdiri tepat di depan klinik yang ku ceritakan"

Rocky dengan polos mengiyakan omongan Sanha. Rocky memeluk Bin erat membuat Sanha mendengus kesal. Bagaimana bisa Rocky bersikap seperti itu di depan kekasihnya.

"Bukankah, tidak masalah jika kita meninggalkannya di sini dan melanjutkan acara kita?"

"Papa Rocky harus memastikan jika anak kecil ini dalam keadaan aman"

"Kalau begitu, mohon bantuannya"

Sanha membungkuk ke arah Eunwoo yang langsung mendapatkan tatapan bingung dari Rocky. Kenapa Sanha membungkuk kepada Eunwoo? Memangnya, Eunwoo itu siapa?

"Kenapa kau malah meminta bantuan dengan orang asing"

Rocky menyenggol bahu Sanha. Ia menatap Eunwoo dengan senyum canggung. Hingga akhirnya, manik mata Rocky melihat tanda pengenal yang bergelantung indah di saku kemeja Eunwoo.

_Pantas saja, Sanha mengatakan hal seperti itu._

"Ayo pergi"

Rocky yang masih melamun hanya diam ketika Sanha menarik tangannya menjauh dari Bin. Rocky tersenyum kecil mengingat sifat Sanha. Selain posesif, Sanha benar-benar mudah cemburu. Wajar bukan jika wajah cerah Sanha menjadi lebih gelap mendung yang mengelilinginya.

"Jadi?"

3=

"Tanganmu jahil ya?"

Bin diam tidak peduli. Jemari cantiknya masih meremas erat kemeja putih Eunwoo.

Sepeninggalan Rocky. Bin memang menurut untuk diperiksa oleh Eunwoo. Tapi, mana Bin tahu jika ternyata menganga lebar saja bisa semenyakitkan ini.

Padahal, saat operasi pertamanya menganga pun bukan suatu masalah besar bagi Bin.

"Kawatnya lepas dan melukai gusimu" Eunwoo melepaskan jari Bin yang sibuk menarik-narik kemejanya. "Ditambah dengan jahitan di gusimu itu. Aku bisa mengerti kenapa kau sangat kesakitan"

Bin menutup mulutnya saat Eunwoo sudah tersenyum seolah mengatakan "Kau sudah bisa menutup mulutmu".

Bin melihat ke sekeliling ruangan yang dipenuhi dengan beberapa boneka. Benar-benar tidak terlihat seperti dokter gigi yang sering Bin kunjungi.

"Aku tidak bisa membenahi jahitannya hari ini. Jadi, kuberikan obat pereda nyerinya saja ya"

"Kau itu benar-benar dokter gigi bukan sih. Ruangan ini seperti mengatakan jika kau adalah dokter pedofil yang menyerang pasien"

_What the..._

Eunwoo yang semula sibuk dengan kacamata dan juga obat-obatan yang masih belum tertata rapih itu langsung menyipitkan matanya tajam.

Ayolah, apa pria berumur 27 tahun seperti Cha Eunwoo terlihat seperti laki-laki mesum yang tak beradab. Hei, Eunwoo tidak pernah memanfaatkan wajahnya untuk menggaet dan meniduri para gadis yang terpikat akan pesonanya.

"Sebenarnya, apa masalahmu hingga mengatakan hal seperti itu?!"

Bin tersentak kaget saat Eunwoo menaikkan oktaf suaranya. Tangan Bin yang semula memainkan boneka beruang berukuran sedang itupun langsung menjatuhkannya.

"_Hyung_!" Bin melongo saat seseorang datang dan mengalihkan pandangannya dan bertemu tatap dengan bola mata cerah yanh cantik itu. "Ah, kau yang tadi aku tabrak itu kan. Mian"

Bin masih diam dalam posisinya. Dalam hati ia bersyukur pemuda dengan rambut berantakan itu dengan seenaknya masuk. Setidaknya, suasana canggung Bin dan Eunwoo langsung hilang.

"_Hyung_ menyuruhku untuk cepat mengejar mobil pindahan. Kau tahu? Alat-alat kedokteran kami hampir saja terbawa. Untungnya aku sempat mengejar mobil itu. Ya walaupun aku harus menabrakmu saat mengerjarnya. Lagipula, kenapa kau berada di depan klinik sih?! Seharusnya kau harus lebih benar sedikit jika mengantri. Beruntung _hyung_ membantumu. Jika tidak mungkin kau benar-benar akan kesakitan. Tapi, kau tidak apa-apa kan? _Hyung_ mengobatimu dengan benar kan? Apa dia melukaimu?"

Bin hanya diam mendengarkan untaian kalimat aneh nan panjang yang terucap dengan cepat itu. Bahkan, Bin yang semula berjarak dekat pemuda aneh itu pun mundur mendekati Eunwoo.

"Kau membuatnya takut, Donghyuk-_ssi_"

"Saat ia takut. Ia mirip seperti kucing yang kehujanan"

_Twitch_.

Bin menatap Donghyuk tajam. Bahkan, Bin berani menunjukkan kepalan tangannya dengan wajah yang sangar.

"Jika kalian ingin berkelahi. Lebih baik di luar. Jangan di sini"

"_Aniya_, aku kesini untuk pamitan denganmu. Kardusnya aku taruh di kolong mejamu. Nanti, coba kau cek lagi. Aku harus buru-buru pulang untuk menjemput adikku. Jadi, sampai bertemu besok"

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

Setelah peninggalan Donghyuk yang diringi dengan keheningan yang cukup lama. Eunwoo memulai untuk berbenah tanpa peduli dengan Bin yang setia mengekor Eunwoo hingga Eunwoo mendorong tubuh Bin untuk duduk di salah satu bangku tunggu yang ada.

Eunwoo masih sibuk membenahi peralatan kedokterannya termasuk membenahi beberapa boneka. Ia tidak peduli dengan Bin yang iseng menjatuhkan boneka ataupun mainan kecil dengan disengaja.

Hingga.

"Sana pulang!"

Kesabaran Eunwoo pun hilang. Eunwoo memang sering menghadapi anak-anak. Anak-anak itu pasien abadi Eunwoo. Tapi, Bin bukan anak-anak. Dan, Bin tidak bisa dirayu dengan permen ataupun mainan kecil yang Eunwoo punya.

Lagipula, untuk apa Bin masih di klinik?! Ini bahkan sudah hampir jam pulang Eunwoo. **Seharusnya**.

"Kau belum menjahit ulang gusiku"

Eunwoo menghela napas. Eunwoo menatap Bin kesal sebelum ia mengambil boneka tangan dan memakai boneka tangan berbentuk kelinci putih. Dengan senyum ramah yang dibuat-buat, Eunwoo berjalan ke arah Bin yang masih duduk diam di bangku tunggu.

"Hei, adik manis. Hari sudah gelap. Sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang"

Bin diam saat Eunwoo berjongkok di depannya dengan memainkan boneka tangan disertai senyum lembut yang mampu membuat jantung Bin berdetak kencang.

"Eunwoo-ya, sejujurnya aku malas pulang"

Eunwoo tahu itu. Sangat. Semua anak remaja memang memiliki sikap egois dan labil seperti Bin. Iya, Eunwoo paham itu.

Tapi, tidakkah Bin sadar. Kehadiran Bin yang mengekor sedari tadi bisa membuat Eunwoo salah paham. Iya, salah paham jika Bin menyukai Eunwoo.

"_Umma_ dan _appa_ pulang malam. Biasanya, aku main di rumah Rocky. Tapi, ia pasti masih bersama dengan Sanha sekarang"

Chuu~

Bin melirik boneka kelinci putih yang mengecup pipinya. Boneka tangan yang dipegang Eunwoo itu membuat Bin tersenyum dan merasa tidak kesepian lagi.

"Jika kau merasa kesepian. Datanglah ke tempat ini kapanpun kau mau"

"Tetap saja, umurmu sudah matang untuk menikah. Dan, ketika kau menikah. Kau akan meninggalkanku seperti temanku dan juga _appa_"

Eunwoo tercekat. Ia menatap manik cerah Bin yang mulai berair. Apa maksud dari perkataan Bin? Ayahnya, membuangnya?

"Dia, membuangmu?"

Bin memainkan telinga boneka kelinci itu dengan tatapan kosongnya. Perlahan Bin mendekat dan memberikan pelukan kecil kepada boneka kelinci yang masih menyatu dengan tangan Eunwoo.

"Begitulah. Untungnya aku masih bisa hidup sendiri tanpanya" Bin tersenyum kecil menatap Eunwoo. "Ya, walaupun aku masih bergantung dengan uangnya. Tapi, anehnya dia tidak mengizinkanku tinggal sendiri. Padahal, ia selalu pulang malam. Pergi ke luar kota, negeri. Mungkin juga ke luar planet bertemu dengan alien. _Umma do"_

Bin tertawa lebar. Sebuah tertawa yang dibuat-buat. Eunwoo merasakan hal itu. Entah kenapa Eunwoo malah merasa ingin membahagiakan Bin. Eunwoo ingin merengkuh tubuh rapuh Bin dan mempertahankan senyum manis di bibir Bin serta suara tawa yang cantik itu.

"Menikahlah denganku"

Bin menghentikan tawanya dan menatap Eunwoo kaget. Pendengaran Bin tidak salah kan? Telinga Bin masih berfungsi dengan normal kan?

"Kau itu bodoh atau apa?"

Bin mengambil boneka tangan berbentuk kelinci itu dari tangan Eunwoo. Ia memainkan boneka itu dengan senyum cerahnya.

"Tuan kelinci, apa pemilikmu benar-banar seorang dokter yang sehat?" Bin melakukan _mono talk_. "Ey, jangan khawatir Moon Bin-_ssi_, dia memang sudah gila sejak awal. Lagipula, dia hanya dokter gadungan"

Bin memainkan kedua alisnya seolah menantang Eunwoo. Pikiran Bin sudah berantakan sejak bertemu dengan Eunwoo pertama kali. Dan pikiran Bin makin berantakan saat Eunwoo tiba-tiba mengoceh hal yang tidak jelas.

Bin benar-benar benci dengan orang asing. Terlebih jika orang asing itu tipenya macam Eunwoo. Iya, sok akrab. Dan, tiba-tiba mengajaknya menikah. Memangnya menikah itu hanya tinggal mengucapkan janji dan selesai. Tidak. Menikah tidak sesederhana itu.

"Kau bilang umurku sudah matang untuk menikah"

"Memang benar"

"Kau juga bilang jika aku akan meninggalkanmu ketika aku menikah nanti"

"Itu pasti"

"Karena itu, bukankah lebih baik jika kau menikah denganku? Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Sebelum ataupun sesudah menikah"

"Jangan mengasihaniku!"

Bin melempar boneka kelinci itu ke lantai. Ia menatap sengit Eunwoo sebelum ia menginjak kaki Eunwoo yang berbalut pantopel hitam.

"Aku menyesal menceritakan kisah hidupku, pada orang asing sepertimu. Padahal, Rocky bilang orang asing lebih bisa dipercaya" Bin mengambil tasnya dan menatap Eunwoo sinis. "Mungkin, kau bukan salah satu dari orang asing itu"

Grep.

Bin berusaha menepis cengkraman tangan Eunwoo dari pergelangan tangannya. Kenapa Eunwoo malah menahannya? Bukankah sejak selesai pemeriksaan, Eunwoo selalu menyuruhnya pergi dengan berbagai macam kalimat tersirat?

"Apa lagi?! Kau mau _having s-"_

Chuu~

Bin diam saat Eunwoo menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir mungil Bin. Omongan Bin pun bahkan terputus karena ulah mendadak Eunwoo.

"Maaf saja, aku hanya ingin melindungimu dan menjadikanmu milikku seutuhnya"

Bin mengulum bibirnya saat Eunwoo memeluknya erat. Bin tidak pernah merasakan pelukan hangat seperti yang diberikan Eunwoo. Rasa nyaman yang disalurkan oleh tubuh Eunwoo berbeda dengan Rocky.

Rasa aman dan nyaman berada di pelukan Eunwoo membuat Bin ingin sekali memeluk pria yang lebih tua darinya. Namun, rasa gengsi Bin lebih tinggi sehingga Bin hanya diam tidak bergerak sedikitpun.

"Diterima, sekarang berjanjilah akan selalu mengutamakanku!"

Nada ketus terkesan memaksa itu membuat Eunwoo terkekeh dan melepaskan dekapannya. Ia tersenyum pada Bin yang memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kalau yang itu aku tidak bisa berjanji. Pasienku juga membutuhkanku"

Bin mendelik kesal dan menaruh jari telunjuknya di dahi Eunwoo. Ia menyipitkan matanya seakan dari sorot matanya mampu menguliti Eunwoo hidup-hidup.

Permintaan Bin tidak muluk. Tapi, jika di posisi Eunwoo. Permintaan Bin sangat berat untuk dilakukan. Kenapa? Eunwoo memang benar-benar harus mendahulukan pasiennya.

_Maaf saja. Itu tugas semua dokter_.

"Kalau begitu aku akan terus merobek gusiku setiap harinya"

Eunwoo tertawa lebar membuat Bin langsung menghadiahkan jitakan kecil di kepala Eunwoo. Demi apa, Eunwoo tidak semanis saat pertama berbicara dengan Bin. Eunwoo malah terlihat menyebalkan.

"Apa kau semanja ini?"

"Tunggu. Manja? Apa secara tidak langsung kau mengatakan jika aku berada di pihak submisif?"

Eunwoo menghentikan tawanya dan mengangguk mengiyakan. Hampir saja, Eunwoo tertawa kembali saat melihat wajah bingung Bin.

"Ini aneh"

"Kau ada masalah dengan itu?"

Bin menatap Eunwoo polos. Selama Bin hidup ia tidak pernah merasakan cinta ataupun kasih sayang. Ia hanya terus dilempar uang, uang dan uang. Jadi, tidak apa kan jika Bin meminta hal yang belum pernah ia punya kepada Eunwoo? Walaupun, ia harus berada di pihak submisif?

Tapi, sisi pria Bin menolak keras. Mana mau Bin menjadi pihak yang ditusuk. Rasanya pasti menyakitkan. Membayangkannya saja membuat gusi Bin nyeri lagi.

"Mau tuker-"

"_Aniya_" Bin memukul bibirnya sendiri saat tanpa sadar Bin malah mengatakan tidak. Kenapa tubuh Bin tidak sejalan dengan sisi prianya yang gagah itu?

"Oke, lagipula kau cukup manis"

Bin langsung menatap Eunwoo tajam. Bin tidak manis! Bin itu tampan! Tolong camkan itu di kepala kalian!

"Bibir dan matamu juga cantik"

_What the..._

Jika ada kesempatan. Bin akan mengambil angka untuk memukul kepala Eunwoo dan membuangnya di sungai Han.

Bin itu tidak cantik! Walaupun, Rocky selalu mengatakan hal itu. Tetap saja, Bin itu tampan. Percayalah jika Bin itu tampan!

"Terserahmu. Aku menganggapnya sebagai sebuah hinaan"

Eunwoo hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum lembutnya. Eunwoo berjongkok untuk mengambil boneka kelinci yang dijatuhkan Bin tadi.

"Eunwoo_-ya_"

Eunwoo bergumam kecil menanggapi. Ia masih sibuk menata boneka tangan koleksinya.

"Benefit menjadi kekasihmu apa?"

Eunwoo membalikkan tubuhnya setelah selesai menata boneka tangannya. Ia tersenyum dengan kedua tangan yang menangkup wajah Bin.

"Pertama, aku tampan. Kedua, aku tampan. Ketiga, aku tampan. Keempat, aku dokter gigi anak yang ramah. Kelima, aku sempurna. Kau tidak akan menyesal menjadi kekasihku"

Bin hanya memasang wajah datarnya. Ia menyesal menanyakan hal seperti itu pada Eunwoo. Bahkan, ia juga menyesal kenapa bisa ia mengiyakan omongan Eunwoo dan mengizinkan Eunwoo memilikinya.

Apa-apaan dengan pengakuan gila akan memiliki wajah tampan? Memang sih, Eunwoo tampan. Bin tidak munafik. Tapi, melihat dia memiliki percaya diri yang tinggi itu. Benar-benar mengesalkan.

"Oke oke, karena kau tampan. Aku tidak masalah menjadi pihak submisif. Dengan catatan hanya untukmu. Untuk yang lain aku akan menjadi pihak dominan"

Eunwoo yang tadinya selalu menampilkan wajah jenakanya pun langsung berubah datar. Tidak lupa dengan hawa hitam yang tiba-tiba menyelimuti ruangan dan membuat Bin merinding.

"Untuk yang lain? Akan kupastikan jika kau hanya untukku. Bukan untuk yang lain"

"Sekarang, aku benar-benar menyesal menjadi kekasihmu"

"Aku kan memintamu untuk menjadi istriku. Bukan, kekasih"

_Oh, iya._

_**Gue gagal paham kenapa gue bikin ginian**_

_**Tapi, entah kenapa gue tetibaan ngebayangin mereka bernegosiasi tentang posisi hahaha**_

_**Dengan karakter father yang nyante. Dan karakter Binnie yang gak mau kalah tapi, sering keceplosan**_

_**Keknya lucu gitu**_

_**Udah ah. Ini tuh gaje banget suerrrr. Bayyyy maksimal **_


End file.
